Galan Smile
by LadySc -Maaya
Summary: Roy a sus tiernos 10 años y a pesar de convivir con seis mujeres en su casa, aún no estaba preparado para enfrentarse contra uno de sus primeros retos: el sufrimiento de una chica. Royai Oneshot


Extrañaba la sección!!! Mi gente he traído un nuevo fic, algo diferente para lo que suelo escribir pero con su toque de romance(esta vez muy tierno) y humor, espero lo disfruten mucho y … este es el White day para riza.

xD ya que se me olvidó por completo hacer algo para san Valentín

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa (eres lo máximo!!)

0-0-0-0-

A pesar de que el día había estado muy agradable inyectándole un increíble buen humor, siendo secundado con una buena lección impartida por su maestro el Sr. Hawkeye después de asistirle en sus investigaciones y para finalizar justo antes de salir de la casa de su instructor (y jefe) unos ojos ámbar llenos de rencor y tristeza lo despidieron desde la parte superior de las escaleras.

Y toda la felicidad, satisfacción e ilusiones que habían tornado su mundo aburrido en un lugar más entretenido desaparecieron de golpe, colocando una nube gris sobre su cabeza, así triste y sin saber porque se sentía culpable por la infelicidad de la chiquilla rubia hija de su maestro, se fue camino a su casa.

**-Hola cachetón** –la mano delicada de su hermana mayor reposó sobre su cabeza, tomándolo desprevenido. –

**-Hola Ellen…** -sin tan siquiera prestarle atención al mote cariñoso utilizado por su hermana, se marchó dejando a la chica bastante preocupada.

Se fue a la cocina, sentándose en la mesa donde tenía una buena vista desde su posición al jardín que tan afamadamente había cultivado su madre con las flores que un tal "Grumman" enviaba periódicamente.

Justo ahora, miraba como su madre terminaba de plantar un girasol enorme.

Pero aunque la bella vista del jardín le animaba normalmente, hoy no sería igual.

Suspiró, antes de recostar su cabeza entre sus brazos.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Ellen entró a la habitación que compartía con dos de sus hermanas, algo pensativa antes de interrumpir la animada plática que sostenían.

**-Chicas, hoy le he dicho cachetón a Roy y no se enojo ni nada. **

Ambas castañas guardaron silencio para mirar a su hermana pelinegra, esperando a que soltara el resto de la información.

**-Llegó muy taciturno y triste, y realmente no tengo idea de que pudo ponerlo así. **

**-Ellen, seguro la chiquilla hija de su maestro le dijo inútil otra vez-**sonrió la castaña mayor.

**-No lo creo Sara, cuando eso sucede viene a preguntarnos, si realmente es un inútil**. –Ellen rió recordando la cara sonrojada de su hermanito cuando les cuestionaba al respecto.

**-No queda otra opción que …-**la menor de las tres se ajustó los anteojos-**sonsacarle la información**. –la chica empezó a reír tétricamente.

**-Mary ¿no crees que deberías dejar las novelas de terror?**

**-No molestes Sara.**

**-Quitándole la parte donde se ríe como maniática, la idea de Mary, no es mala. **

Las tres hermanas asintieron antes de acercarse y cuchichear entre ellas lo que sería su plan de ataque.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Apenas y habían pasado unos quince minutos desde que se había entregado a la amargura protegido con sus brazos, pensando la forma de cómo podría ayudar a la rubiecita odiosa, sin saber aún la solución pero si la raíz del problema.

El Sr. Hawkeye tenía gran parte la culpa sobre sus hombros, otro tanto la muerte de la madre y seguramente su singular aparición captando la atención del padre.

Aunque por las palabras de la señora Margarett quien se encargaba del aseo de la casa y el cuidado de la pequeña, siendo el escaso contacto que el hombre mantenía con la niña limitado a conversaciones relacionadas únicamente con el proyecto de investigación de su maestro, claro, todo esto a los ojos de la dulce mujer (que no por dulce se le quitaba lo chismosa).

Levantó la cabeza de entre sus brazos al escuchar pasos entrar a la cocina, identificando a tres de sus hermanas, quienes en contra de sus cálculos, pasaron de él dirigiéndose hasta la alacena en donde empezaron a sacar lo necesario para lo que planeaban hacer. Cosa que aunque no lo pareciera afectaría su inocente humanidad si no se largaba de allí pronto.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, sintió como las manos de una de sus hermanas se posaba sobre sus hombros, deteniéndolo en el proceso.

**-Roy, hace tiempo que no nos sentamos hablar tú y yo. Cuéntame ¿Qué tal las clases con el señor hawlock, hawkwar … **

**-Hawkeye, el Sr. Hawkeye Sara.** –bufó molesto.

**-Si eso mismo, Hawkeye, ¿qué tal las clases?**

**-Bien…-**masculló por lo bajo.

**-No suenas como si de verdad todo estuviera "bien"** –se agachó a su lado, quedando su mejilla pegada a la del pequeño.-**Enano, si no son tus estudios entonces ¿Qué te pasa?**

**-Nada… y déjame solo, por favor Sara**.-giró la cara al lado opuesto a su hermana.

**-Debe ser una chica que tiene a nuestro pequeño Roy tan angustiado**.-todas voltearon a ver a la joven mujer de cabello lacio y rojo ingresando a la cocina.

**-¡Miren! Se ha puesto todo rojo!.** –confirmó Sara quien estaba más próxima al chiquillo. –**Sabrina quizás tenga razón. **

Las otras dos quienes habían dejado su actuación con los trastos se acercaron al chico junto a la recién llegada. –

**-Y pensar que aún teníamos algunos años para educarlo sobre las mujeres**.-suspiró Ellen-**pero ¡ya que!-**poniendo su mirada más dulce se acercó al pelinegro**-Dinos Roycito, ¿quién te está acosando?.**

El niño puso cara de horror al escuchar a Ellen y las demás, por su reacción supieron que su problema no iba por ese camino.

-**Entonces Roy, ¿Qué pasó?** –la pelirroja se le acercó para despeinarlo un poco.- **Acaso te pidió que introdujeras tu…asfgfghsdfhh-**

Mary y Sara miraron agradecidas a Ellen por haber silenciado a Sabrina. A pesar de que todos estaban acostumbrados a los comentarios subidos de tonos de Sabrina en la casa, también sabían que el incluir a Roy a tan corta edad dentro de aquellos tópicos, no era muy recomendable aún, querían a su hermanito inocente y casto al menos por unos 5 años más.

**-Gracias Ellen**. –Sara tomó asiento frente a Roy, quien miraba todo el panorama algo asustado.-**Sabes que a pesar de que el vínculo que nos une a todos nosotros, no es sanguíneo, es tan o más fuerte, para nosotras eres nuestro hermanito consentido, por eso, si te pasa algo Roy, no dudes en decírnoslo, trataremos de hacer lo imposible por ayudarte. **–Las demás solo asintieron ante las palabras de Sara.

Algo cansado y sabiendo que si no soltaba prenda, sus hermanas no se darían por vencidas y que si no era a las buenas sería a las malas, así que para evitar más alboroto y la intromisión de su madre en el asunto, dejaría salir todo.

Aunque nadie dijo que iba a ser fácil.

Y menos bajo las miradas expectantes de cuatro mujeres, todas adultas o casi todas.

**-Hay una chica**.-las feminas suspiraron al unisonó conmovidas, poniéndolo más nervioso, pero al recordar lo que quería decir, el nerviosismo se transformó en tristeza y agachó su mirada.-**Siempre está triste, aunque a pesar de eso nunca deja de insultarme cuando tiene oportunidad-**soltó de pronto algo molesto y dolido. –**Pero no importa cómo me llame, ya no quiero que esté triste, sin importar cuál sea la razón de su tristeza, quiero hacerla sonreír.**-cuando terminó de hablar alzó el rostro contemplando cómo sus hermanas estaban con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, Mary y Sabrina intentaban no echarse a llorar, mientras Sara y Ellen lloraban a moco tendido en el hombro de la otra.

-**Se lo dije a mamá, que él iba a ser un Casanova**.-Ellen decía entre sollozos.-**es tannn tierno, el cachetón**- las demás asintieron apoyando a su hermana.

**-Si no me van ayudar, me voy**.-sonrojado se ponía de pie, siendo detenido esta vez por la pelirroja.

**-Enano, ¿sabes? Por ahí dicen que, no importa que tan grande sea la tristeza de una mujer, una flor y una sonrisa de un galán siempre alegrarán su corazón.**-seguido le sonrió siendo el gesto secundado por las otras chicas, dándole así por primera vez en el día, la seguridad para poder ayudar a la niña. Él, agradecido les sonrió devuelta, antes de desaparecer por la entrada de la cocina.

**-Sabrina, ¿crees que sea buena idea que lo mandes a regalar flores?**

**-Sí, ¿por qué no Ellen?**

**-No sé, quizás porque luego mamá nos culpará de alguna forma de que sus flores desaparecieron mágicamente. **

**-Ella no tiene por que enterarse, o si?** –Mary respondió colocándose junto a Sabrina, ambas con su más sombrío semblante.

La puerta de la calle se abrió y se cerró, dando entrada a una rubia con gafas de sol.

**-Chicas, alguien sabe ¿Qué pasó con el girasol que plantó mamá en la tarde? **

Las cuatro tragaron saliva, y negaron casi con frenesí.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Miró el cielo al instante que la primera gota de lluvia caía sobre su cara, pero eso no fue suficiente para detener su carrera, con una sonrisa como escudo y una flor como su espada, estaba listo para combatir los monstruos de la tristeza que acosaban a la rubiecita hija de su profesor.

Agitado después de correr por las calles y de esquivar a los mojados y malhumorados pueblerinos, alcanzó a llegar a la residencia de los Hawkeye.

Tocó, una, dos, tres, cada vez más inquieto e impaciente, cuando por fin la señora Margarett abrió la puerta no pudo evitar dejar de lado la educación que su madre tanto le había recalcado.

**-Hey! Joven Roy! Espere, si corre así todo mojado se va a lastim…**

Plaff

Y efectivamente, el chiquillo se había deslizado con su trasero hasta la pared, al final del pasillo.

**-Ouch, eso sí que dolió-**mientras se sobaba su cabeza lastimada, abrió sus ojos encontrándose frente a frente con la persona que buscaba, quien le miraba con recelo y rencor detrás de unos ojos empañados con lágrimas.

**-Mi padre no está aquí, así que, puedes irte.-**la rubiecita se dio media vuelta dispuesta a encerrarse en la biblioteca, donde se encontraba momentos atrás.

Antes de ponerse de pie, buscó la flor que para su suerte, se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y como una bala alcanzó a detener la puerta antes de que la cerrara.

**-¡Espera! Mi pie!**-señaló abajo donde, con su pie detenía la puerta.

**-Quítalo y vete-**

**-Entonces, abre la puerta.**

**-No. **

**-Si no lo haces no voy a poder moverme de aquí, caprichosa. **

**-Está bien, inútil.**-abrió un poco la puerta lo cual Roy aprovechó para entrar a la habitación encerrándose con ella.

**-Ya!, uff que alivio, no sabes cómo me dolía.**-se masajeaba la parte adolorida mientras se recargaba en uno de los libreros.

**-Se supone, que tú te ibas, ¿Qué haces aquí inútil?-**ella molesta le miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

**-La verdad no vine a ver a tu padre, vine a verte a ti Riza**. –sonrojado, dijo su nombre casi en un murmullo que a pesar de haber sido pronunciado en un tono tan bajo fue escuchado por la niña.

**-¿Mi papá dijo que lo hicieras?-**murmuró con la voz entrecortada.

Aquello, hizo que a pesar de que estuviera profundamente cohibido con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, tomara coraje y se plantara frente a ella, con el girasol en sus manos extendidas. Y antes de empezar hablar negó suavemente con su cabeza.

**-El Sr. Hawkeye nunca me pidió que regresara hoy para verte, pero algo aquí**-soltó una de sus manos de la flor para señalarse el pecho, muy cerca del corazón.-**Me dolía muy feo cuando recordaba lo triste que estabas, que ese dolor que sentí tú debiste haberlo estado ocultando desde hace mucho tiempo y a pesar de que me odias, no quiero que sufras.** –le extendió aún más el girasol esperando que lo tomara.

**-Eres un tonto**.-dijo muy bajito.

**-Sí, si lo soy, pero mis hermanas me dijeron que una flor y la sonrisa de un galán te alegrarían.-** sonrió, con todos los dientes esperando que ella le devolviera el gesto.

**-Creo que se equivocaron con lo último**.-continuó hablando en voz baja-**no se necesita la sonrisa de un galán. **

**-¿A no?** –eso lo había tomado con la guardia baja y casi abandonó su postura con la flor extendida y su sonrisa brillante.

**-Nop-**esta vez se le acercó tomando el girasol y sonriéndole de vuelta.-Solo hace falta la sonrisa de un tonto inútil.

Y así fue como por primera vez se sintió feliz de que la rubiecilla caprichosa lo llamara inútil puesto que, también era la primera vez que sonreía mientras lo hacía.

**-Otra cosa. **

**-Sí, dime. **

**-No te odio. **

**-En serio?!** –gritó feliz.

**-Pero sigues sin agradarme.** –seguido, ella se echó a reír al ver el cambio drástico de su expresión.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Luego de haber estado en casa de los Hawkeye por aproximadamente dos horas llevándose la victoria consigo y la amistad de Riza como premio, se marchó a casa, no sin antes extenderle una invitación a su nueva amiga, quien muy educada la rechazó prometiendo que otro día conocería a su familia.

Al llegar la hora de la cena, donde se reunía la familia, compuesta por seis féminas y él, de las cuales cuatro lucían como si se encontraran a punto de ser degolladas, por otra parte la matriarca de la casa, como en pocas ocasiones, se notaba enfadada y por último, la mayor de las cinco hermanas, Alice, era indiferente al aura oscura que se extendía entre su madre y hermanas.

**-Hoy cuando llegué de mi paseo, noté que el girasol que planté había desaparecido**.-dio una mirada rápida sobre sus retoños, notando como la angustia también invadía al menor. **-¿alguien sabe como desapareció? **

**-Quizás le salieron patitas y salió corriendo.**-soltó Sabrina haciendo reír a sus hermanas y hermano, siendo todos callados por una mirada fría de su madre.

**-Yo…este…-**las seis mujeres pusieron su mirada sobre el único varón**.-Riza estaba muy triste… alguien me comentó que para alegrar a una chica se le debía dar alguna flor y la sonrisa de un galán pero, Riza mi nueva amiga, me dijo **–se sonrojó un poco antes de continuar, lo que ablandó la dura expresión de la Sra. Mustang. –**Que solo hacía falta la sonrisa de un tonto ….y… y es mi culpa mamá**-encaró a la mujer.-**Lo siento**.

Sus hermanas estaban casi chillando por tanta ternura que despedía su hermanito de 10.

**-Si ella sonrió, no pasa nada. Pero la próxima vez, consúltame antes de tomar algo de mi jardín.** –Roy asintió contento antes de continuar comiendo. –**Y lo mismo va para ustedes**.-

**-Si!** –gritaron Ellen, Sara, Mary y Sabrina al unísono mientras Alice sonreía divertida.

**-Espero que traigas pronto a la pequeña Riza.**-Madame Mustang sonrió –**Seguro tus hermanas estarán felices de conocerla.-**Todas asintieron dándole la razón a su madre y él no pudo evitar prometerse mentalmente que lo haría pronto.

**-Sabes Roy.-**habló Alice por primera vez. –**Yo sí creo que eres un galán, a pesar de que seas un tontito.**

Sonrojado no pudo decir nada, puesto que sus hermanas no pararon de chillar toda la noche y de jalarle los cachetes.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Antes que nada, aclaro que las hermanas de Roy: Mary y Sara(las castañas), Ellen (la pelinegra), Sabrina(la pelirroja) y Alice(la rubia) son de mi propiedad, fueron creadas para la ocasión pero quién sabe si por ahí aparezcan en futuros fics xD aunque nunca he sido de usar OC, pero siempre hay una primera vez.

También quería agregarle a mis aclaraciones, que este fic, que tras su creación ( fue que en una discusión con scarleth sobre unas cosas), pensé en colocarlo como parte de "epifanía"(que estoy trabajando en la conti XD) porque según la parte que ando escribiendo, va su niñez.

Por otra parte un súper mega SORRY en neón por Descubiertos que es otro que el cap. siguiente está en proceso (al igual que highschool)

Espero les haya gustado el fic y como extra especial dejaré por acá el Lineart de lo que será el art de este fic.

http : / / maayamatsushinu(punto)deviantart(Punto)com / art / Royai-whiteday - 157186057

No se me vaya a olvidar decir lo siguiente… XD carai… se nos está terminando el manga, pero no dejemos morir la sección.

Dejen Review!

**LadyScorpio**


End file.
